


The Last Day

by DeadWizardGod



Series: Small Heroes [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Friendship Stuff, Loki is a good guy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWizardGod/pseuds/DeadWizardGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five of their number were leaving. It was time to say goodbye, and to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_August 27, 2012, Stark Tower, Manhattan_

'Oh crap.'

Loki chuckled, pushing himself up in the bed and looking across at his roommate. He had been awake a while, waiting for the other to wake up. Clint was pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes and groaning. The two had been put together after the first week, their nightmares keeping the rest of the tower's occupants awake. It wasn't that their friends didn't want to help, it was more that they believed it would be easier if they were in the same room. Kindred spirits and all that. The two had become rather close, as had everyone staying in the Tower.

'What was it this time?' Loki said, standing up and grabbing clothes from the wardrobe. He had been wearing civilian clothes until today, clothes Stark had given him. Today however, he was going home and needed to look the part of a prince.

'Sophie.' Clint said, running a hand over his face. 'Dragging her onto the jet but she was hurt, properly hurt and I didn't care. You?'

Loki chucked a red shirt at Clint, pulling on his own Asgardian clothes. He hadn’t made any sign of having a nightmare but of course Clint knew. 'Thor in the cage, falling. Worse part is I felt happy about it.'

Clint shrugged, getting up himself and getting ready. They were either the first or the last up, there never seemed to be an in between. 'You going to be alright? Back home?'

'Oh, Agent Barton are you worried about me?'

Clint rolled his eyes, catching the boot Loki threw at his face. After four months sharing a room, he had gotten used to the Aesir and their stupid routine. Wake up, complain, throw things at each other, pretend they weren’t fond of each other. 'Of course, you idiot. But do you think they'll blame you, for what happened?'

'Possibly.' Loki shrugged, opening the blinds. Light flooded the room, Clint blinking quickly. 'There'll be a trial though. You might be called to testify.'

'Why me? Can't Thor do it?'

Loki shook his head. 'They'll argue Thor is too personally involved. Although they might think you...'

'I what? I'm not biased at all.'

'Yeah, about that.' Loki said, biting his lip. He was about to continue when Clint shook his head, cutting him off.

'If it’s about the memories, it's fine. The things I know about Asgard, about your family, it can’t make that much of a difference, can it.'

Loki sighed but nodded, sitting back down on his bed. Clint sat down opposite him, tying up his boots. 'I still have something to tell you.’

Clint shrugged, passing Loki his leather overcoat. 'Tell me later. When Asgard likes you again and you've got all those injuries healed.'

Loki nodded again, feeling slightly annoyed about how much he had come to care about this human in only a few short months. He supposed it was to be expected; he became a father at a relatively young age and Clint reminded him more of his children, of Jormungandr and Sleipnir especially, than any other person he had ever met. Caring for the archer came naturally to the god.

'Come on.' Clint said, standing up. He, too, worried about his growing attachment to the other. He was a spy, an assassin, he wasn't supposed to get attached. He already had his daughter and his best friend, he couldn’t form some strange parental bond. 'Nat'll murder me if I'm late to breakfast.'

* * *

'Pass the flour.'

Steve handed it over absentmindedly, focusing on the bacon and eggs he had cooking. Hel was making pancakes, the potato cakes and waffles already finished.

'Who taught you to cook?' He said, still focused on the food. The two had agreed the night before to make breakfast for the others but Steve hadn't known how well the goddess could cook. Normally, everyone made their own food so no one knew how good anyone else was at cooking. She was dressed in her traditional Asgardian robes, long, green and flowing. 'Not Loki, I'm guessing.'

Hel shook her head, smiling slightly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, annoyed it had slipped from the complicated bun of braids held at the top of her head. She and Kia had put a lot of effort into making each other look regal. Hel’s do was more complicated, simply because the other two girls had arrived at that moment, offering their assistance. 'My mother taught me. Plus, there are plenty dead cooks around.'

'True.' He said, leaning around her to grab the spatula. He went to force himself not to blush as he had to press against her to reach it but found he didn't have to. No blush came to his face, just a small smile, as if the action was completely natural and in no way embarrassing. 'But seriously, don't you have like servants to make you food?'

Hel laughed, flipping a pancake up and catching it with a plate. She had already gotten a good stack and only had a bit of the batter left. 'Not really. In Asgard we did but I run Helheim a bit differently. People do the jobs they did in life, mostly, and I keep myself separate apart from training the army and looking after those between life and death.'

'You do that by yourself?' Steve said, spooning a couple dozen fried eggs onto another plate and placing it on the counter.

Hel shrugged, her face hardening slightly. Steve wondered if he had struck a nerve. 'Narfi helps. Most of them are only there for a few days or so, anyway. It never gets too busy.'

'Do all the dead go to Helheim?' Steve said, putting the bacon on a separate plate.

'The majority do.' Hel said, finally finishing the pancakes and turning off the stove. 'But many get offers of Valhalla. Warriors, saints, just good people, many get to go to paradise. The rest end up with me, to suffer for all eternity.'

'I'm sure its not that bad.' Steve said, smiling as they both sat down at the table and made sure everything was ready. 'Can you contact any of the people in Valhalla?'

'No.' Hel said, picking up a plate and spooning food onto it. 'I don't even know if they have a leader. Once someone has gone to Valhalla, they are lost to the world forever. At least I can take messages from my people.'

'So.' Steve said slowly, helping himself to food. 'When you're there, I've got no way of contacting you?'

Hel nodded, pushing her food around the plate. 'I can visit though.'

'But I might not be in the same place.' Steve said, lips pursing. He pulled something out of his pocket, handing it over to her. 'This is a STARKphone. I've got one and so do most of the others. It’s got everyone’s numbers and we’ve all got yours. If you're ever back on Earth, give me a ring.’

She grinned, holding the phone tightly and patting Steve's hand with her free one. The two smiled at each other, tucking back into their breakfast.

* * *

Lizzie grabbed two plates, piling them with food and walking back to the main dining room. No one wanted to stay in the kitchen, where Steve and Hel were doing some of the most awkward flirting they had ever seen. So Lizzie had grabbed for her and Thor, setting the plate down in front of him and pulling the STARKpad closer to her.

'You really think this could happen?'

Thor had drawn out plans for several possible attacks on Earth, pointing out the planets inferior spacecrafts. Tony had left the room then, probably to go make a spaceship. Pepper had rolled her eyes and followed him out, although she was probably heading back to bed. She didn’t need to go to the park, although everyone had extended the invitation to her. Dr. Selvig had also declined, once he realised Loki was being treated as a friend, rather than an enemy.

The plan on the screen in front of Lizzie was a full barrage, people deciding to attack everywhere at once, rather than arriving at singular point like New York.

'If they had a big enough army. If Xandar, the Kree Empire or even just the Ravagers wanted to, they could easily take out Earth.'

'Would they?' Lizzie said, taking a bite of toast.

Thor shrugged. 'None of them have reason to. But the Ravagers are outlaws and there are many like them. You would do well to set up some sort of shield.'

Lizzie shook her head. 'Even if congress approved it, the UN would never let America set a shield around the whole world. And the WSC would never be able to agree to it, the logistics are too complicated.'

Thor's eyes narrowed and he swallowed his food. 'So you cannot protect your planet, because of politics?'

Lizzie nodded, pulling a face. It was dreadfully annoying. 'Will Asgard help us in future fights?'

'If I have any say, they will.' Thor said, as if there was no room for error. He looked up slightly when Loki and Clint walked past, headed for the kitchen. His conviction faltered a bit when he spoke next. 'But, father might not give me a say. He may be content to just lock Loki up and ignore the danger Midgard faces.'

'He'll lock Loki up?' Lizzie said, reducing her volume as said god sat down at the other end of the table, laughing with Clint. They both looked up as Hel and Steve joined them, all four chatting amicably. 'But he's innocent.'

'Of the crimes here, yes, but Loki almost destroyed an entire realm before. He had his reasons but father will imprison Loki to save face.'

'Doesn't sound like a very good leader, if you ask me.'

'The Allfather is very wise and very powerful. I fear that someone like that makes decisions that most people can't understand.'

'Well, if he can't make decisions his people understand and agree with, he shouldn't be king.' Lizzie said, her gaze hardening. The group had had several long debates in the course of their four months in the tower but that was one point Lizzie had never budged on.

Thor sighed, taking both of their empty plates and standing up. When he returned from the kitchen, his face was cheerless. He sat down next to Lizzie but said nothing, pulling the STARKpad towards him again. Realising he wasn't going to say anymore, Lizzie stood, walking down the room towards her grandfather.

* * *

'What evidence do have? Can you prove Loki's innocence?'

'I have no concrete evidence, no, because the magic has gone. But I do have the testimonies of others who were under the stone's control.'

'Loki's control, you mean. How do we know they're still not being controlled by him?'

'Well, I have other witnesses, character witnesses, who can attest to that. Besides, there is no magic clinging to them.'

'Okay. One last question, Thordortir, how do we know you're not under Loki's control?'

Kia's face dropped and she squinted at the other. 'My grandfather wouldn't ask that.'

Sophie tilted her head to the side, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The Asgardians had pulled it into a nine-strand braid and she was getting annoyed of it falling to the side. If she had time, she would run and grab some clips. 'He might not. But you did say that some of the people trying him might do anything to get Loki convicted. Wouldn't it be great for them if they found him guilty of possessing the Crown Princess?'

Kia huffed, leaning forward to eat some bacon. The two had set themselves up in one of Stark Tower's many living rooms. Kia had mentioned that Loki could be standing trial and Sophie had offered to prepare her for it.

'You know, they might call you to bear witness.'

Sophie's eyebrows furrowed and she leant back on the sofa, spread out as she picked at the food in her bowl. She'd chosen to chop up half a dozen fruits and smother them with yogurt, rather than eat the food Steve and Hel had made. She used to live on a couple of cereal bars a day, she wasn't in the mood for bacon.

'Why would they do that?' She said, biting on half a grape.

'Like I said, I need character witnesses.' Kia said, eyes calculating. She had planned most of what she was going to say already, her uncle’s defense perfectly formed in her mind. If she knew her grandfather, the trial itself would be held off for several months, but be over in a few hours. Odin liked to make people worry and to give himself plenty of time to prepare. One was not considered omniscient by improvising. 'I'll call Clint to discuss Loki's actions during and after the battle and I'll call you as a character witness. I'll also call Dr Selvig, as he was the most informed of what Loki was doing with the Tesseract, and call Dr Foster as his character witness.'

‘But he still thinks Loki’s responsible.’

‘That’s what Dr Foster’s for. She’ll explain that he’s not quite in the right frame of mind. Everything will be fine.’

'If the prosecution lets you call that many witnesses.'

'If they let me call that many witnesses, yes.' Kia sighed, leaning her head on the back of the chair. 'Or if there even if a prosecution. Odin might just lock him up and be done with it.'

'Do you think he would?' Sophie said, sitting up. She placed the bowl on the table, studying Kia closely. 'That's his son.'

'His adopted son.' Kia pointed out. 'Who wasn't well liked among Asgard's nobility.'

'Why ever not?' Sophie said, smirking slightly. Her father, walking past, tugged on her braid and Loki, behind him did the same thing. 'I couldn't possible think of a reason.'

Kia smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

The top seventeen floors of Stark Tower had been deemed too dangerous to anyone to even set foot in, the chances of the roof caving in too high. All the other floors were considered safe, if only because Tony had set up extra supports on the eighteenth floor down. Above that floor, the Tower was considered a death trap.

Of course, that didn't mean no one was up there.

'How long before they notice?' The one on the floor of the roof said, not even lifting his head.

'Probably when they activate the portal and you're not there.' The other said, lounged out on a sofa. The two had moved it to the open air weeks ago, enjoying the summer sun.

'Very likely.' Fen said, yawning as he stretched his legs out. 'But you'd think they'd remember the wolf.'

'Eh.' Bruce shrugged, draping a hand over his eyes. 'You'd be surprised how many times James forgot about me. Even when I was the Other Guy.'

The wolf laughed. 'Do you think he'll be okay? On his own I mean?'

'He can look after himself.' Bruce said, sitting up to rub sleep from his eyes. He had woken up early, possible too early, to help out in the slums one last time. When he returned, Fen had been trying to get food without waking anyone. He had helped the wolf eat, gotten some food for himself and gone upstairs. The two were completely ready to go, although that didn’t take much in Fen’s case. 'Besides, Tony's setting him up with a place to stay and everything.'

Fen turned his head, staring at the humanoid. 'But you're still worried?'

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 'Wait til you have kids, then you can judge me for worrying about my ten year old.'

'He's almost eleven.'

'He's three months from being eleven, let me baby him.'

Fen shrugged. 'Just don't let him hear you doing it. If Da tried to treat me like a kid, I'd bite his ear off.'

They both winced, Fen wanting to wish the words back into his mouth. Finally Bruce, laying back down, narrowed his eyes in Fen's direction.

'So your dad let you out on your own? Even when you were ten?'

'Not on my own, I was with Kia. Plus, Heimdall was always watching her, if not me.'

'Not you?' Bruce frowned. He had heard a lot about this Heimdall from Thor, who made him sound like a fair, kind watcher. Why he would watch one child but not the other was baffling. 'Why?'

'I bit him once.' Fen admitted, sheepishly. If wolves could blush, Fen would be. 'I don't think he's gotten over it.'

Bruce laughed, tilting his head as he felt the air shift slightly. Fen stood up, much more attuned to feeling the magic than Bruce was. Loki and his children had been teaching the group how to recognise magic and the god had even been seen trying to teach Clint and Sophie a few spells.

'Sister.' Fen said, as Hel stepped out of the shadows.

'Brother. Are you ready?' Hel said with a smirk.

'We were actually waiting for you.' Bruce pointed out, swinging to his feet. Fen laughed at Hel's shocked expression, following him downstairs.

* * *

'So I want Thor in the top floor, set him up with a landing pad and everything. All the appliances will have to be reinforced, in case he breaks something.'

'Include a gym on that floor?' James said, taking notes. Tony had several times read these plans out to him, changing them each time, then asked him to relay them back. James wanted to prove he was listening, as every time he hadn’t, he’d lost desert privallages. 'Or possibly a lab for Dr Foster if she stays round?'

'Go with the second. Thor will be delighted if we do that. Okay, so make Thor's bed a king size and add a guest bedroom.'

'Right then, next?' James said, boredom clear in his voice.

Tony flicked to the next floor. He had finalised all the plans with Pepper and just needed to run over them with James, who would be staying in New York to oversee the rebuilding. Tony had even managed to find the kid a job and an apartment to stay in while he was there. 'Kia's next, similar thing. Try and get higher ceilings and bigger rooms. Loki says she can get a bit claustrophobic.'

'Big windows then.'

'Or no windows at all.' Tony smirked. 'Legolas is next, he probably wants an archery range. Order in a loud of bows and trick arrows as well. Ooh, see if you can program the targets.'

'I'm not great with computers.'

'I didn't mean you, you do it. Get someone else to do it and claim the credit.'

'Really?'

'No, that's rude.' Tony said, poking his tongue out. James looked disappointed, like he was genuinely thinking of taking the credit. 'Cap's next. He could do with a gym. And an art studio, now I think about it, with a great view of the city. Make sure the heating is always up there.'

'And the opposite for the next one, right? That's Lizzie's floor.' James said, not looking up from what he was typing.

'Yep, it'll need gymnastics equipment and possible a fencing room. See if you can get some more swords for her.'

'Right. Then it's Howie's correct? A small lab and plenty of books, plus vents running through the ceilings.'

'Yep, even if don't get it, he loves small places. Then mine, there's already schematics for that, its fine. The Loki, Fen's and Hel's floors. Just make them big, lots of space for magic and guest rooms in case their siblings turn up. Make sure Loki has a double bed.'

'Plus easy access for a wolf.'

'Everything should be easy access for Fen.' Tony said with a flourish. 'Then Nat and Sophie's rooms. Gym for Nat and make sure Sophie has a technology room. I'd like her to be able to tinker with my stuff when I need it fixed.'

'Need a kid to fix your stuff.’ James mocked with a sneer.

'Shut up, or I'll move you away from your girlfriend.'

James pulled a face at him as Tiny shut down the computer standing up. 'You and your dad are last, I'm sure you can figure our what you want. Remember to spread out the floors-

'-add in plenty of labs and communal spaces, place a jet pad on the roof, and make sure everyone had their own car. I know, you told me that dozens of times.'

Tony pouted, wrapping an arm around James' shoulders. It was more a mocking gesture than an affectionate one but James still grinned. 'Shut up kid. Now let’s go say goodbye.'

* * *

The lowest floor of Stark Tower was supposed to be an engine room of sorts, filled with wires, piping everywhere and systems that monitored everything from heating to amount of sunlight let in. However, as most of those things could be controlled by JARVIS, no ever went down there. So Howie had used it as his room, when he and Tony had first moved to New York.

Despite everyone else being awake on the upper floor, Howie was still asleep, mattress squashed between two boilers. At the end of the mattress was a small table, bearing Howie's prosthetics and several other gadgets. The boy was sprawled out across the bed, only not touching the boilers because his right arm didn't extend past his elbow.

'Wake up.'

The person at the end of his bed pursed her lips, glaring at Howie. As the first person completely ready, although several had thought they were until she had corrected them, she had been sent round to make sure everyone was awake. The rest of the group were waiting in the lobby.

'We'll go without you.' She said as he groaned. Natasha rolled her eyes, throwing the clothes she had grabbed from Howie's official room at his head.

He blinked slightly but just curled up, pulling the covers over his head. 'Go without me.'

'Kia and Fen are refusing. Get. Up.'

'No.' He said, copying her clipped tone. 'G'night.'

She shook her head, picking up the leg on the table and throwing it. It hit his back with a clang and he groaned again, turning around to look at her as she picked the hand up.

'Did you throw my leg at me?'

'Yes.' Natasha said, smiling. What she said next was a statement, not a question. 'Now, are going to come say goodbye to everyone or not.'

'Fine.' He groaned, pulling the clothes she had brought him on. He clicked his leg into place before pulling on the trousers, holding his left hand out to her. 'Give me the hand.'

She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, standing up and stepping over. He gestured to his unbuttoned shirt.

'Can't get dressed without it.'

She placed the metal appendix in his hand, sitting down on the bed. He glanced back at her, tapping some buttons on his arm once it was attached.

'I can get dressed on my own.'

'I know.' She smirked. 'I just making sure you don't go back to sleep.'

He blushed slightly, buttoning his shirt almost to the top. He discarded the tie, pulling the jacket around his shoulder and kneeling down to tie his shoelaces.

'You going to miss me?'

Natasha tilted her head. 'You asked me the last time I left.'

'And you didn't answer.' He pointed out, standing and holding a hand out. She allowed him to help her up, pressing a button on his palm. He cursed as one of the fingers came loose and glared at her as he fixed it in again. 'So, are you?'

'What do you think?'

She walked out ahead of him, not even to look back. Howie looked down at himself, nodding at the clothes she had picked out.

'Hurry up.' She said, voice floating over the room.

Howie rolled his eyes, following after her. 'She's so going to miss me.'

 


	2. Chapter 2

The five arrivals bent their knees, two oldest glancing at each other and nodding. Thor took the Tesseract, gesturing for Kia to come with him. The princess said goodbye to her cousins and uncle, falling into step with her father as he headed towards the weapons vault.

'Shall we go find the others?' Loki said, smiling at his children. His illusions were firmly back in place and no would know he had been in a battle just four months previously. It wasn't something his children were happy about but he was insisting on it.

'Jorm and Vali won't be around.' Hel pointed out. 'But Ma and Sleipnir will be.'

Loki smiled at his daughter when she referred to his second wife as her mother. Loki had only been married to Sigyn for about ten years and his older children had taken to her easily. After Angrboða died, not even a year after Fen was born, Loki had been free to court who he wanted, having already gotten several heirs. His relationship with Sigyn was somewhat dampened by the death of her previous husband- an event most of Asgard were certain he was involved in- but it had given them something to bond over and they were devoted to each other.

Fen grinned at his side, smiling up at them. 'I can smell them, lets go.'

The two humanoids grinned at each other, following the teenager through the corridors. Fen picked up speed, bounding towards the location of his half-brother and step-mother. The wolf skidded to a halt outside Loki's room, looking in at Sleipnir and Sigyn. He was in his human form, an arm around her as she cried. Sleipnir was whispering words of comfort, apparently explaining that something wasn't something else's fault.

'Hope you didn't miss me too much.' Fen smirked, nodding his head sideways at the two down the corridor. They stepped closer as Fen blocked the doorway, tail slowly beginning to drift from side to side. He may have had the mind of an Asgardian but that didn't mean his instincts weren't lupine.

Sleipnir looked up, glaring at his brother incredulously. He had seen the battle on Midgard, and had tried to shield his step-mother from it, and had seen Fenrir attacking their father's forces and showing no remorse when Loki himself was attacking. Fen shook his head and gave his version of a shrug, moving to the side as Loki appeared the doorway, a sheepish smile on the older god's face. Sigyn let out a little shriek, launching herself forward and into her husbands arm's. Loki's face lit up the second she moved and he held her close, the two of them sinking to the ground. Sigyn was crying into his shoulder and he was muttering excuses and platitudes, and saying 'I love you' over and over and again. Sleipnir, grinning, stepped around them to talk to his siblings.

'What happened?' He said, quickly hugging his sister. He kept his arm around her even as they parted, his free hand resting on Fen's back. The three stayed like that, preferring to stay close to each other. They had been raised by a father who was very affectionate, if only in private. 'Where did Ma go?'

'It's a long story.' Hel said, ignoring his particular word for her father. Loki was technically Sleipnir's mother after all, even if it did get confusing when he spoke about their parents. 'I'll tell you later.'

Loki stood, wrapping Sleipnir in a hug, even as his son kept one arm around Hel. The younger man gripped him tightly, his dark skin contrasting with Loki's pale. Loki's Vanir wife stepped forward, hugging Fen and Hel, smiling at both of them. The children had to disconnect now, though they stayed very close to each other and their parents.

'Thank you for bringing him back to me.' Sigyn said, her skin and the air literally glowing. She was a dawn goddess, among other things and the light around her often reflected her mood, in the most beautiful of ways.

'Anytime.' Fen said, turning at the noise down the corridor. Several guards were walking their way. The family shuffled closer to each other, Sleipnir stepping forward to meet them.

'Can I help you?'

'Move Lokison, we have business with your father.'

'It's Svadilfarison.' Sleipnir said, his skin rippling. Instantly, a nine foot, eight legged horse stood in front of them. 'And you didn't say what you want with my mother.'

To the guards' credit, they didn't instantly back down, staring up at Sleipnir and gripping their weapons tighter. One of them stepped forward slightly, the horse's green eyes staring down at him. His mane was the same black his hair had been as a human while the rest of his hair was the same brown tone as his skin.

'Loki Laufeyson is to be taken for trial. His action on earth must be punished.'

'Laufey...' Sleipnir said, looking back at Loki, eyes wide. Sigyn glanced between the guards and her husband, as Loki's jaw set and his eyes lost their cheer. The guards slipped past Sleipnir, only to be confronted with Fen, snarling and eyes flashing. Fen was half the size of his brother but wolves are more likely to eat people than horses. He snapped his teeth and licked his lips as Hel stepped behind him, her right side losing its illusion and becoming skeletal.

'Fen stop.' Loki said, squeezing Sigyn's hand then walking past his son. His children looked at him, Hel and Sleipnir glancing once at each other. 'I'll go with you.'

'No excuses?' The lead guard said, pulling off his helm. Loki rolled his eyes at Fandral's dramatics. 'Silver-tongue turned to lead?

'You've used that one before.' Sigyn said, stepping forward. Loki glanced back at her, eyes widening slightly. She kissed his cheek, patting his chest, smiling at him. She turned her gaze back to Fandral, the light around them dimming as she glared. 'Get better jokes if you're going to mock my husband.'

She looked up, locking eyes with all three of her step children. 'Let's go. We will speak to Odin of this.'

With one last cold stare at the guards holding their father, the three children, a horse, a wolf and a half dead woman, walking after their stepmother, who moved like a queen. The general impression she gave was that everyone else was beneath her. Loki knew she was probably grinning like an idiot, knowing the guards couldn't see her. Even in terrible situations, she still managed to make herself happy.

Loki shook his head, smiling stupidly, and held his hands out to Fandral.

* * *

Howie turned his head away from the light, screwing up his eyes. He glanced at Lizzie, who was also looking away, as the light dimmed. He headed over to her, even as her grandfather went to get his bike working. He had already said goodbye to Sophie before the Asgardians left. The two had traded insults and refused to use each other's first names, pretending they hadn't actually become close over the last four months. Howie would miss her almost as much as he would Lizzie. Almost.

'So, I'll see you around right?' He said, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

'Sure.' She smiled, hugging him before he could react. He froze slightly, trying to think of what to say. The two had only been actually dating for a month and Howie still wasn't completely use to lots of affection. 'I'll Skype you.'

'Umm...yeah...well you better...'

She laughed, running off to see Steve. Howie shook his head, heading to his dad's car. He sat in the back seat as Tony stood waiting for Bruce and James to finish saying their goodbyes.

'So, all your friends are going off to who knows where.' Tony said, scratching his chin in what was supposed to be a casual way.

'Not all of them.' Howie said, knowing where the conversation was headed. 'James is staying in New York.'

'True.' Tony said, nodding. 'But you're not and maybe it would be nice for you to get some more friends at-'

'I'm not going to school, Tony.'

Tony sighed. 'You can call me dad you know.'

'I'll call you dad when you're not trying to force me to go to school.' Howie countered, glaring up at his father. 'I'm not going.'

'It would just be for you to get out.' Tony said, as the Banners collected their stuff from Natasha. Both Starks waved slightly, Natasha and Sophie raising a hand in response. 'Make friends.'

'I don't want to get out and I don't want to make friends.'

Tony finally nodded. 'Just a thought. So what do you want to do?'

Howie lifted his left leg onto his knee, beginning to fiddle with the wiring. He could always find something to change with his prosthetics, he had designed them that way. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, you don't have to hide anymore.' Tony pointed out, watching the Banners carefully. James was hugging Sophie, probably planning several times the two would meet over the next year or so. 'So what do you want to do with your time?'

'I didn't have to hide before.' Howie said. 'It was just wanted I want to do.'

'Seriously, How. What do you want to do?'

He shrugged, refusing to be serious. 'I hear Hammer Industries are hiring.'

Tony hit the back of Howie's head, grinning. 'You'd be the CEO in a year.'

'Then I could merge Hammer with Stark to make one giant super company.'

'Who said anything about Stark Industries?' Tony said, grinning. 'How are you getting your hands on that?'

'Well as sole heir to the company, I would inherit it when the current owner died.' Howie looked up under his brows, making his voice go deeper. 'Accidents happen Tony.'

The older Stark laughed, pushing the younger's forehead into the headrest in front of him. Howie stayed with his head resting on the seat, giggling to himself. Tony smiled down at him, rolling his eyes affectionately.

'Come on, we've got to go.' He pulled Howie backwards into his seat, the boy laughing up at him. Tony tapped on the arc reactor in Howie's chest, raising an eyebrow. 'Need an adjustment yet? You're growing too big for this one.'

Howie shook his head, tilting his head to look at James as the younger boy opened the boot and put his stuff in. 'I had it replaced during my last surgery. You need to pay attention more.'

Tony shook his head, jumping into the front seat and winking at Bruce. 'JFK airport?'

'Yes please.'

With that, the four of them drove off.

* * *

'I'm going to be a SHIELD agent.' Sophie said, as soon as the car was moving.

'No you're not.' Both her parents said instantly, neither looking back at her. Clint's hands did tense slightly around the steering wheel.

'Why not?' She said, keeping her voice neutral. She would not sound like a whining child. She had learnt to be stoic before she had learnt to talk, she could make it through one conversation without showing emotion. 'Give me one good reason.'

'You're too young.' Clint said, pulling down the next street. They were headed for Pennsylvania, where SHIELD's nearest headquarters were. 'You're not trained.'

'Plus your face has been on international news for the last four months.' Natasha said, pointing out the next turning. 'You wouldn't be able to go undercover.'

'I'm older than you were before you joined the KGB.' Sophie said, sitting back in her seat. She was sat in the middle, staring straight forward. 'And SHIELD would be able to train me. Plus, I know Lizzie's going to join and she's even more well known.'

'Lizzie chopped all her hair off so no one would recognise her. Besides, she has a healing factor, which you don't.'

'Neither do you.' Sophie said under her breath, glaring at her parents. The two of them glanced at each other, silently deciding who was going to speak. Even if they were married, or even like each other in a romantic sense, the two were able to put up a better united front than most long term couples.

Finally, Natasha turned around, looking her daughter in the eye. 'This isn't the life we chose, Soph. It's not one we want for you. Become an analyst or a programmer. I'm sure Stark will give you a job.'

'I don't want to work for Stark.' Sophie said, scowling. Definitely scowling, she was not pouting. 'I want to work for SHIELD.'

'Soph...'

'The media is already calling me a sniper, I could be one of them. I'll learn how to use every long range weapon on the planet.'

She was begging now and she hated it. But her parents always managed to do this, to break her resolve without even trying. She had an ace up her sleeve, she just needed to get the courage to use it. Clint sighed, pulling into a parking space. He turned around, his face right next to Nat's.

'Every long range weapon? So bows, longbows, crossbows? Shotguns, rifles, machine guns. What about cannons, grenades, throwing knives? It'll take you years to master all of those.'

'I'll do it in two.' Sophie said, voice hardening. She didn't like being spoken to like a child. She was ten years old now, she didn't need babying.

'Two?'

'Yeah, two. That's how long SHIELD physical training is. I'll go with Lizzie and while I'm out there I'll teach myself how to use all those things. I've already got the bow and the knives down.'

'When did you learn to throw knives?' Natasha said, eyes narrowing. 'Who taught you?'

'I taught myself.' She said glaring straight back. 'So, the way I see it, either you can take me to the SHIELD base and get a form for me to enter the training program or I can download the form online and fill it out myself.'

'You won't have our signatures.'

Sophie raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly. 'Really, Mama? Everyone who's ever signed anything has a signature online. I'll get the picture off some other document, tweak it so its not quite the same and voila, you've signed my form.'

The two looked at each other, clearly trying to think of another excuse.

'I'm doing this, whether you like it or not.' Sophie said, smirking. 'Me telling you was simply a courtesy.'

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, looking severely annoyed. Eventually, Clint turned back around, starting the car again. Natasha looked back at her daughter, who raised an eyebrow in competition. Natasha smiled, a tiny smile but to people who knew her it was huge grin, looking back at the road.

* * *

Lizzie kept her arms wrapped around Steve's waist as they sped through the city. Neither were wearing a helmet, the headgear sort of redundant for them, and the wind whipped past Lizzie's face, blowing her fringe out of her face. Steve pulled the bike sideways parking it easily. Lizzie hopped off, smoothing her clothes out as Steve headed to the nearby kiosk. He came back holding two bunches of flowers, handing one over to her.

'Shall we go?'

She nodded, leading the way towards the cemetery. They were both enlisting in SHIELD as soon as they got to the base in Pennsylvania so they were saying their goodbyes. They were going to Steve's apartment afterwards, to collect their stuff and hand over the key.

Lizzie took a deep breath as they walked into the graveyard, Steve placing a hand on her shoulder as she stopped.

'Come on Lizzie.' He said, voice soft. 'Can't stop now.'

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her towards the graves. She stopped before they got to her parents' and Peggy's grave, putting some of her flowers down on another space.

'Who's that?' Steve said as she stood.

'Angie Martinelli. Nana Peg's friend, she lived with us when I was little.'

Steve nodded, placing a rose next down next to Lizzie's flowers. Taking his granddaughter's hand, he walked back through the cemetery, head down. He heard some people whispering his name but luckily no one stopped to ask him for a picture. They were all there for the same reason after all.

They came to the right plot, Lizzie sitting down in front of Steven and Melissa's graves, placing the flowers down and staring at the etchings. Steve put his own bunch down on Peggy's grave, sitting down next to her so their elbows brushed.

'This was the first place I came to when I made it to New York.' She said, pulling up the grass beneath her fingers. 'I wasn't expecting the gravestones to be so...small.'

Steve sighed, taking her hand once more. 'I wish I knew them. They seem like good people.'

'They were.' She said, shaking her head slightly. 'They wanted to meet you to. Mum always talked about teaching you to fly and introducing you to her cousin. He's working to become a lawyer, you'd like him. Dad would always tell these stories about the war, ones the commandos told him when he was a kid.'

She looked across at him, squeezing his hand.

'You were always there Gramps. Even if you didn't know it.'

Steve's lips twitched and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He glanced at the two graves on the end, bearing their names.

'We should speak to someone about getting those removed.'

Lizzie shrugged, closing her eyes as she leant on him. 'They know we're alive, we saved the city.'

'We saved the world.' He pointed out, a hint of pride in his voice.

'Exactly.' She said, in the same tone. 'They clearly know but don't want to take them down. People are still putting flowers there, anyway.'

Steve smiled, a proper smile this time. 'We should go. It won't be good for us to be late on our first day.'

'Eh, SHIELD can wait.' Lizzie said with her own weak grin. 'Let's stay here a bit longer.'

So they sat there, sharing stories quietly until the sun set.

* * *

James handed his dad the suitcase, looking up at the plane that would take Bruce away. Tony had managed to get a private jet to carry Bruce to Brazil, complete with food, drink and an in-flight movie.

'You know where you're going right?' James said, tilting his head. It wouldn't be good if his father got lost before he managed to stop the people copying his experiment.

'We lived there for two months, James, I think I remember it.' Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

James shrugged. 'We've lived in lots of places for two months, doesn't mean I remember all of them.'

Bruce snorted, stepping onto the ramp and raising an eyebrow. 'I'm guessing you want to look around.'

James looked back at the Starks, still in the car. Tony was holding a STARKpad in front of him, speaking to Pepper most likely. Howie was leant over the seat, the two men laughing at the screen.

'Yeah, I've got time.' James said, following Bruce onto the plane. The older Banner waved the pilot away went she went to stand, James instantly heading for the cockpit. 'This is awesome.'

'Don't touch anything.' Bruce said, placing his hands on James' shoulders. 'I don't want to end up in Hawaii.'

James scowled, but put his hands in his pockets anyway. 'I wouldn't fly us to Hawaii. Jamaica maybe...'

Bruce flicked the back of his head, pulling him out of the cockpit. The pilot rushed in as soon as they were gone, looking incredibly worried. Both Banners rolled their eyes. They weren't going to break things by being in the same room. Bruce lead James to a seat, sitting down and falling backwards into the cushions.

'Gonna miss me?' He said, looking out the window at the Starks. Tony was chasing Howie around the car, the boy holding the STARKpad in front of him.

'I always miss you when you go away.' James said, eyes downcast. He had never been away from his father longer than seven months, and he expected Bruce would be gone longer than that. 'Listen, Papa, about mum...'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Bruce said, eyes flashing slightly green. James slumped in his seat as Bruce calmed himself down. 'Don't okay. Just...don't. She died okay, James. Just leave it.'

James sighed but nodded. He had tried for four months to tell his papa that Betty was still alive. It seemed impossible as Bruce didn't even like mentioning her. James had managed to visit Betty, who lived in Bridgeport, a couple times, even taking Sophie to meet her but Bruce refused to think about his wife.

'Okay.' He said, standing up. 'But when you get back, we are talking about it.'

Bruce stood as well, wrapping hos arms around his son. He planted a kiss on the boys head, holding him close.

'No we're not.'

James smiled as Bruce gave him a little push, sending him back to the steps. He walked down, smiling at the Starks as they tried to pretend they weren't messing around.

'Ready to go?'

James looked back at the plane, waving to his dad as the stairs flipped up. He got into the car, smiling.

'Yeah, lets go.'

* * *

Kia and Thor walked through the palace, having placed the Tesseract in the weapons vault. As they moved towards the throne room, they stopped several times to talk to nobles and peasants alike. Kia forced Thor to wait for her while she went into the library.

Njal, over six foot tall and dark skinned, looked up as soon as she walked in, smiling widely.

'Thought you'd be in the throne room.'

'Just headed there.' She said, wrapping him in a hug. He rested his head on top of hers, not as a sign of affection but to remind her how much taller than her he was. 'Why would you think that?'

'Well, your uncle just got locked up.' He said, rolling his eyes and going back behind his desk. When she didn't immediately respond, he looked up, seeing het face dangerously close to his own. He gulped, wincing slightly. 'You didn't know about that did you.'

'Nope.' She said, turning back towards the door. Her cape whipped around her, Njal biting his lip as she walked out. Being friends with royalty was very strange.

Kia stepped out into the courtyard, absolutely furious. Thor raised an eyebrow and she came to a stop, holding Ikkesette with a vice like grip.

'What's wrong?'

'Loki's been imprisoned.' She said, watching his face storm over. 'Let's go.'

He nodded and they set out, walking through the courtyard without a thought of stopping. A couple citizens tried to get their attention but Thor's constant turning of Mjolnir in his hand made them stay silent.

They burst into the throne room, seeing Sigyn already lecturing Odin on her husbands capture. Kia stepped forward, Fen, Sleipnir and Hel rushing towards her. She held up a hand, coming to stand beside Sigyn.

'Lady Sigyn.' She said, cutting her off. Odin, who had been looking off to the side and completely ignoring his daughter in law. 'Please take your children back to your chambers. We'll deal with this.'

Sigyn opened her mouth slightly, but then closed it, nodding at her niece. She turned around, gesturing for the other three to follow her out. After glaring at their grandfather, the three stalked after their mother, the two non-humanoids flanking the women. Kia turned her gaze to the king, eyes flashing.

'How dare you?!' She almost shouted, making sure all the guards heard. Her voice was not angry nor unbalanced, just loud. 'You imprison my uncle, without even a trial.'

'Loki will receive trial.' Odin spoke and Kia was pleased when he matched her volume. Rising to the challenge made him vulnerable. He would not look at her though. 'Until then he will stay in the cells, so he isn't a danger to anyone.'

'He isn't a danger anyway.' Thor said, stepping forward. His knuckles were going white from the force he was holding Mjolnir. 'The events on Earth were not his fault.'

'You really claim that?' Someone said, stepping forward. Kia's eyes narrowed at Sif, who didn't even spare the princess a glance. 'We saw the Chitauri army advance on Earth, saw him leading them.'

Thor floundered then, trying to explain the possession and the injuries all at once. Sif and the Warriors Three, appearing behind her, calmly refuted Thor at every turn, as if their friend was merely confused. Kia rolled her eyes and hit her spear on the ground.

'If you want to imprison Loki.' She said, glancing around the room. 'You will have to give him a trial. A fair trial with witnesses.'

Odin scowled, gesturing for everyone to leave the room. When it was empty besides the three royals, he finally looked at his granddaughter.

'Loki will get a trial, yes, but the witnesses will be of my choosing.' He regarded her with disdain, raising a hand when they went to speak. 'You will obey the orders of your king. Now, leave. Before I decide to punish you for such disrespect.'

Thor stepped forward, tugging on Kia's shoulder. She went slowly, keeping her eyes on Odin for as long as she could. Any thoughts she had of him being a great powerful ruler had been destroyed. As she reached the door, he called out again.

'Oh, and Kia.'

She twisted, eyebrows raised.

'You will need to marry soon. That is an order.'

Odin turned away, ignoring the look of hatred on his granddaughter's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of two. This story will be finished in about a week then I should be updating the little avengers version on IM3. I start uni in the start of October so it might take some time to figure how to upload things when I'm there/ get organised/ whatever. Hopefully this two-shot should tide you over.


End file.
